Lady Red
|allianceflag = |team = Red }} Lady Red is a member of the Reavers. She is also a former member and Imperial Officer of New Pacific Order. Beginnings The nation of Ygro Naibsel was founded in early 2007 by Lady Red. Lady Red was quite content to be an independent nation and went nearly a year without an alliance until an overly aggressive tech raider attacked her. Plunged into anarchy, she discovered that the NPO protected unaligned red nations from tech raids. Although having joined the Cyberverse without having intended to join an alliance, she reevaluated her options and then decided to apply. Thus she applied on November 19, 2007. New Pacific Order After being successfully completing the academy, she was blown away by the amount of information she had access to and for the first few days she focused on reading threads and becoming more knowledgeable in the ways of Pacifica. For Red, some of the most influential people for her include Imperator Emeritus Moo, Mary the Fantabulous, Jasmines Jewels, Umbrae Noctem, Brehon and Vengashii and many other ranking members who she sees as setting an example for the way that they conduct themselves. In the future, Red hopes to continue with the NPO, seeing where it takes her and holding onto the various friendships she has established on the way. Duties Imperial Staff On the 23 April 2013, after years of service as the Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs, Red was promoted to the rank of Regent by Emperor Farrin. On 5 February 2014, Red stepped down as Regent to take the position of Office Emeritus. Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, lead NPO Battalions into war, and prepare its defenses against any threat that arises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers' first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, the last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. One of her greatest achievements was being promoted to Military Command shortly after the start of the Karma War. She worked as an Alpha NCO alongside Looneylew helping with the day to day running and making herself available as much as possible to the membership of the Order. Thanks to being in the Military Command, it has taught her a lot about CN in a short space of time. Since then Red has been worked her way through the ranks of Military Command, she became Alpha Battalion Lieutenant and later Colonel. She stepped down as Colonel when she was promoted to Imperial Officer. Mentor Corps She eventually took up a position in ACE as a mentor, becoming a member of the Hearts Division. Even when ACE was changed into SCS she continued her work there. Aside from working in Mentoring, she was also a part of Standard Moo-Cows, and worked creating member orientated projects to increase activity. One of the things Moo-Cows did was publish an ebook entitled Letters of Pacifica. With the dissolution of SCS Red moved onto other pursuits within the Order. Red continued her work as a Mentor when SCS dissolved and the Mentor Corps became a stand-alone department. She worked as a mentor in almost all mentor battalions and later as the Deputy Chief Mentor and Chief Mentor. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Red served as a Military and Economic Advisor for the Diplomatic Corps Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into two sections, the and the , aka. Radio Free Pacifica. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The NPO artists create official images for announcements and for use on the forums. They also create complex skins for the forum's monthly themes. These artists are extremely talented and are capable of making any image requested of them, with little or no notice. The artists also spend many hours working on custom images for members of the New Pacific Order without charge. Awards War History Leadership Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order Category:Technology Removal Agency Squad of the New Pacific Order